Night at the Opera
by mardel
Summary: SBR Sam gets Bailey tickets to the Opera as a surprise


  
  
  
Night at the Opera  
by mardel  
nc-17  
  
SBR Sam gets Bailey tickets as a surprise.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I just borrowed them for the story, they are owned by Kronish Productions.  
  
  
  
Sam hadn't feel so sneaky in ages. She had been plotting to take Bailey to the opera for a surprise. His very favorite opera was playing a sold out performance  
in New York. She had planned way in advance to get tickets. Now she had to  
get him to New York.   
  
The problem was two days before the special night, they were called to investigate a series of killings in Pittsburgh. Sam visited the crime scene as  
always, she had visions of several things that pointed them towards a   
possible suspect. John located a man that fit the profile and he was brought  
in for questioning, but he didn't confess and they didn't have enough to   
hold him.   
The killings had been on a schedule of one every two weeks. Sam thought  
the stress of having been questioned would push him to kill again, sooner  
so John was tailing the suspect. The following evening, he did attempt to  
take a women against her will, and John was there to catch him in the act.  
It was Saturday morning the day of the night of the opera.   
Sam was frantic to find a way to get Bailey to New York,   
  
"If you tell him he can have the plane make a quick stop over at JFK on the way home." John advised her, Sam had gone to John for help.  
  
"You know he won't use the VCTF plane for personal reasons."  
  
"I could tell the pilot to make the stop, he's a friend of mine and it won't add   
much time to the overall flight."   
"John if you would do this for me, I would owe you big time." Sam kissed him  
on the cheek.   
"Sure no problem."   
  
Sam had a special bag packed with her formal dress and Bailey's tux from his  
closet at home. George had helped with that little detail. The bag was waiting  
for them at the St. Mark hotel in New York.   
  
"I'm glad that one is over with, Pittsburgh is hell this time of year." Bailey said  
as he entered the plane and took his seat.   
" I'm just glad we caught the guy." John said. Giving Sam the high sigh that  
the pilot was making the stop in New York.  
  
" That was good work John, now I know why I stole you from the Chicago PD."  
  
Bailey didn't notice the flight was not going to Atlanta until they were making the  
final approach on JFK.   
"What's going on, did we get a request for assistance from New York?"  
  
"Bailey this is my doing, I have a surprise for you a combined birthday and Christmas gift. The New York Opera company is performing Tosca and I got  
you tickets."  
  
"Sam you didn't? Tosca that is my favorite." He hugged Sam his arms pulling her tight into his body. She was smiling ear to ear.   
"Thank you." he eased her back and looked deeply into her blue eyes.   
  
" You're welcome,"   
  
" I guess I'm going to need to rent a tux, I hope there is time."  
"I have your tux from home, everything is ready. "  
  
Bailey was so surprised he was at a loss for words. He hadn't had someone go to this much trouble for him in a very long time. He knew Sam liked to do special  
things for her friends but he had never expected anything like this.   
Sam was never going to cease to amaze him. It was no wonder he loved her so  
much.   
  
  
A cab was waiting at the airport to take them to the St. Mark. George had been the one to arrange that little detail.   
"Sam this is to much. You are going to have to let me pay for the tickets."  
"No, way Malone this is my treat, you just enjoy yourself. You deserve it."  
  
Sam had booked two rooms at the hotel. She was ready and just finishing   
putting her heels on when there was a knock at her door.   
  
"Bailey come in, it's not locked."  
When she looked up, her mouth got dry, Bailey in a tux was a sight to behold.  
She had seen him dressed up most of the time she had known him, but for  
some reason Bailey looked drop dead gorgeous in a tux.   
The fact that Sam had been having romantic thoughts about him for the past  
few months probably helped her assessment of his appearance.   
But he really looked magnificent, the cut of the black formal suit made his shoulders seem that much wider, Sam just couldn't get over it.   
  
Bailey noticed her reaction to him, " I'm surprised it still fits. I haven't worn  
in for a few years. You look beautiful Sam, I'm glad you're here with me."  
  
"Thank you. You look great Bailey. I'm ready shall we go?" Sam reminded  
herself to breath, she worked with him everyday, there was nothing to be  
nervous about all of the sudden.   
  
Bailey assisted Sam into the cab, he noticed her hands were freezing.   
She seemed nervous too. Bailey had worked with her in locations all over  
the country, Sam hardly ever was nervous unless it was something about  
Chloe.   
"Is everything OK? Sam."   
"Yes, fine your going to have to remind me about the story for this one  
I'm not as big an opera fan as you are."  
  
Bailey explained the basic plot of the story they were about to see.  
Sam relaxed a little listening to him, Bailey had such a wonderful   
voice. She could listen to him all night.   
  
Bailey was explaining his favorite opera to his favorite person and she  
had arranged for them to see it together. He was beginning to think Sam  
might want more from him than friendship. But he was flying high, his spirits  
more up than they had been in a year. He as practically vibrating with joy.  
Bailey guided Sam into the Opera House, checked their coats and escorted  
her to their seats. They were great seats.   
"Sam this is just too much. Thank you again." He kissed her cheek.   
  
"You're welcome Bail, you deserve to enjoy a night out once in a while."  
Sam smiled, she wasn't as nervous as before. She was so glad Bailey was  
happy. He hadn't had much to be happy about in his life recently.   
  
The music began and Bailey was lost to the performance, Sam enjoyed  
the production. but she really liked watching Bailey. At the big climactic  
aria in the second act he was close to crying. He reached for her hand  
during the second act, and Sam let him keep hold of her until it was  
intermission.   
"You're enjoying yourself?" Bailey asked, hoping Sam wasn't bored.  
He knew she liked opera in small doses, she hadn't grown up with  
it like he had.   
"Yes, it's wonderful."  
Bailey walked with Sam out to the bar and got them both drinks.   
"Sam I can't thank you enough for the opportunity to see this performance.  
I've always wanted to see Verdi by Bocelli."   
Bailey was still lit up with energy, his eyes were shinning with excitement.  
Sam wanted to kiss him then, a urge she had only had once before.   
But she didn't act on that feeling, "I'm glad Bail, you do so much for me I  
wanted to do something special for you."  
  
The house lights flickered, it was time to return to their seats.   
  
Sam spent most of the rest of the night watching Bailey, he was so engrossed  
in the performance he didn't notice her staring. Of if he did, he didn't ask.  
He stood and clapped with the rest of the audience, Sam's purse slide to the   
floor when she stood to applaud.   
"That was amazing, this was one of the best nights of my life." Bailey turned to Sam.   
She was attempting to reach her purse under the seats, "Let me get that for  
you." Bailey reached his longer arm past hers and grasped the small handbag.  
Sam turned her face towards him as he reached to help her. her mouth was  
only inches from his, the bottom fell out of her stomach. The urge to kiss him  
was there again, full force and demanding she do something.   
"Thank you,"   
Bailey was only inches from her, and she was still to scared to make a move.  
  
Bailey had noticed Sam watching him off and on during the evening. Now he  
was sure there was something there, he had wanted to kiss her just then.  
When he was only a few inches from her mouth, he had to force himself to  
behave like a gentleman. But his heart was racing. Sam was attracted to him.  
It wasn't all just a dream. The night had already been unbelievable, now it  
was perfect.   
  
"It's late I guess I'll say goodnight." Sam told him as they arrived back at   
the hotel. She knew tonight was her chance to tell him that she was in love with  
him and had been for ages. But she was afraid, she couldn't lose him as a friend.  
And even after the look she had seen in his beautiful eyes only minutes ago, she  
was unsure of his feelings for her.   
  
"I walk with you to your room." Bailey, didn't know what he was going to do, but he was going to find out if he was right. He could think of no other reason why   
Sam had been watching him all evening, then she cared.   
  
"It was a wonderful evening I'm so glad you enjoyed the opera."  
  
"Sam, may I come in for a minute?'  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
Bailey closed the door behind him, swallowed and reached a large hand to touch Sam's cheek. He saw her panic, she wasn't afraid of him, she was scared of something else. Bailey kissed her, his lips soft and tender, then a little more forceful once she responded. He wrapped an arm around her and hugged her close as the kiss deepened. He was smiling when he lifted his head to look into her eyes. "I have been wanting to do that for so long. Sam I thought tonight couldn't possibility get any better, but now I feel there is more between us than  
friendship. I know there is on my behalf"  
"Bailey,"  
He covered her mouth with his again, their mouths joined together, tasting and touching. His tongue tracing the insides of her mouth, teasing her to join him in   
the age old pleasure.  
"I love you, I have fought against these feelings for years, but I have to tell you know."  
" Bailey I feel the same way." she kissed him this time.   
When they broke apart for air moments later, they were both smiling.   
"I was so afraid to lose you, if you learned about my feelings, I couldn't live with  
out you in my life Bail."  
" You won't lose me Sam, no matter what."  
Bailey lifted her into his arms and carried her to the big bed in the middle of the room.   
"I have to take this dress off, it's kind of tricky." Sam turned her back to him and  
he un zipped the dress, placing kisses on her shoulders and down her bare back.  
"Wait a second, I'll be right back." Sam walked into the bathroom and stepped out of the dress, she wished she had a night gown more appealing than the   
simple white cotton thing. She reached into the bag for her nightgown and found  
a slinky pale ivory nightgown there, it had a very short note attached.   
"Go for it honey, Grace."   
  
Bailey was very pleasantly surprised when Sam opened the door.   
"Sam you look so beautiful, come here.'   
He kissed her again, lifting her onto the bed, he had removed his jacket, tie and  
footwear.   
"Did I tell you how magnificent you look in that tux?"  
"No, tell me,"   
Sam reached to caress his chest, his shirt open enough for her to reach a hand inside. "My God, Bailey?" she reached to undo the shirt studs, pulling his shirt free of his pants, he shrugged out of the shirt and leaned back over her.   
Sam stared at him again, "I never knew you looked like this."   
Sam touched his chest, her hands covering him from collar bone, to  
broad shoulder, to huge upper arms. His chest was glorious all power and  
strength with the added touch of dark hair. Sam couldn't touch him enough.  
  
Bailey was pleased she liked his build but he didn't understand why it was  
a surprise to her. He had hugged her enough times for her to have some  
idea. He kissed her mouth again, then moved down her jaw, to her ear,  
her slender neck, the bend of her shoulder, he kissed his way to her  
breast, removing the strap and pushing the bodice of her gown down.  
Sam moaned when his tongue laved her nipple, she stroked a hand  
over his wide shoulders. "Oh, Bailey........"  
  
He continued to nuzzle her until she was almost to the point  
of climax. He stripped off his pants and returned to her in   
the bed. Bailey moved between her legs, his eyes locked with  
hers as he pushed his throbbing erection against her opening.  
"I want you so much, please"   
"Not half as much as I want you." he pushed forward. It felt like heaven  
her warmth welcoming him. She was ready, so he thrust deeper.  
Sam moaned, he thrust and retreated, building the pleasure for  
them both. Sam arched to meet him as the pace built, crying out  
before he was done. Bailey paced himself to give her as much  
of himself as possible, they reached a powerful climax almost in  
unison when he made his final few thrusts.   
He groaned his pleasure, a deep male sound that thrilled Sam.  
Her own cries had only urged him on, she was completely sated.  
  
Bailey was overcome himself, he hadn't experienced such a powerful  
climax before. He knew it was because he had never loved anyone  
like he did Sam.   
  
They lay together, Sam resting her head on his shoulder and chest.   
Bailey had captured her hand in his, he had it trapped against his  
chest. Sam could feel his strong heart beat. She was happy.  
" I love you so much, Bail."  
"I love you too, I wish now I had told you my feelings sooner. But we are together  
now."  
Sam pushed up to lean on her elbow, looking down at him, her other hand still  
against his chest.   
  
"I didn't plan this, the nightgown was as surprise to me. Grace's gift.   
George helped with the tux and John talked to the pilot. I only wanted  
to get you to the opera."  
  
Bailey chuckled, " Everyone knew how we felt about each other, but us."  
  
"It looks that way, have you always been built like this Bail?"   
  
He laughed again, " I've had you in my arms before, you really couldn't  
tell?"   
"I tried not to think about you like this, it just made it harder for me to  
keep my feelings to myself."  
  
"Well I'm all yours now." He pulled Sam down for a kiss, he liked the  
feeling of her on top of him, her breasts pressed into his body. Her  
hair trailing over his neck and shoulder.   
  
They made love again, investigating each others tender places,  
Sam leaned Bailey was especially responsive to a spot just above  
his collar bone, when she kissed him there he groaned.   
Bailey had Sam melted into a senselessness with his attention  
to her tender places. The small of her back , the underside of   
her knee the place behind her ear.   
  
The two sleep peacefully, through the night a returned to Atlanta with  
a new determination to make a life together.   
  
end   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
